Ash and his darker side Based on lyoko rp
by Ashlyn williams
Summary: Ash fights his darkside after it kills some of his friends


Ash and his darker side (Based on Lyoko rp)

By Ash Williams (Aka Marty Werkheiser)

Ash and Marty walked across kadic and talked. "So then I said 'did I read I already ruined it.'" Marty scowls. "That's disgusting." OH and by the way my names Ash. Ashlyn J Williams and that emo bastard is my best friend Marty. Can't call him emo because he does smile at times. Meh he depressed. Anyway back to the story. Ash and Marty entered their dorm and threw their stuff on the floor.

Ash had found a book that opened a darker side within him. He called it bad ash or flippy. He and Marty found a factory nearby that had a virtual world. He and marty discovered it. He had a sawed off shotgun and a chainsaw hand. Marty was shadow the hedgehog. They made a lot of friend. Shadow the one winged angel of lyoko, Roxas the wolf warrior of lyoko, Titan the guy who hates everyone warrior of lyoko. Ash has come to a peace with his darker side. But he still didn't trust him.

Marty snapped his fingers infront of ash. "HEY! Wake up dude come on they need us at the factory." Ash nodded and ran after him.

Marty made his shoes so skates pop out when he reaches a certain speed. Ash ran behind him and they were at the factory. Ash walked up to everyone. "Whats going on?"

Jeremy spun around in his chair. "XANA has launched and attack. Roxas, Shadow, and Titan should be coming. Odd, urich, and yumi are already there and need your help." Ash nodded and gave them the thumbs up. "We're on our way."

Marty beat him to the scanner and the door closed. He closed his eyes as he virtualized. Marty stood on the ground and looked at him. "What toke ya?"

Ash snorted and gave him the finger. They were in the forest sector. Ash looked around. "Some things different." "Too bad." Marty toke off and ash fallowed.

They found them and stopped. "Whats going on?" Ash said and looked over the rock. A laser hit it and ash ducked down. "JEASUS!" Urich nods. "That's whats going on."

Marty nodded. "I'll take care of them." He jumped up and toke a hit in the chest and hit the ground. Blood soon fallowed. Marty got up and groaned. "I…I felt that?" He said and looked at the blood. Ash toke his boomstick out and slowly looked over the rock. "I count 2." Marty scowls and gets up. "Thanks for caring." "You to good buddy."

Marty shoke his head and rubbed the spot he was hit in. Ash backed up. 'Let me fight them I can take them.' Bad ash said within him. "No." he whispered and looked over the rock again. Ash grabbed his chest as a sudden stabbing pain filled him. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The monsters exploded. Marty crouched next to him. "Ash you ok?"

Ash shoke his head. "I'm fine just heartburn." 'I hope.' He said and got back up. "Hey there gone." Aelita ran past them and they fallowed. Ash's vision began to change. He fell and shoke his head. Yumi stopped and helped him up. "thanks." He said and shoke his head hopping his vision would fix itself. Everything was red. "Ash?" Yumi said and looked in his eyes. Marty stopped and looked back. The look of shock came across his face as he recognized the eyes. "YUMI RUN!" She looked back and ash stabbed her in the gut with his saw. He laughed in a different voice and threw the saw and Yumi into a tree.

Urich turned and immediately turned to attack ash. He got another saw and their weapons collided. Sparks flew off them as the pressed them against each other. Ash smiled and shot him in the gut with his boomstick and he fell forward. Ash aimed it at his head and was ready to fire when he felt a spear and a arrow his his back. He turned to see marty and odd aiming at him. Ash revved his saw and charged them. Marty teleported and odd ran. Ash chased after odd and marty went to help the others. Odd jumped from tree to tree as ash chased him. He looked back and ash was gone. He stopped and looked back. Ash appeared behind him and grabbed his head and hung him over the edge. "ASH NO!"

Ash looked over to see Roxas, Shadow, and titan standing there. He roared at them. He threw odd off the edge and walked towards them. Shadow flew after him. Ash jumped off and landed on his back. He sliced off his wings and shot him in the back. Ash landed of the edge and pulled himself up. Marty appeared in front of him and glowed red. "BLAST!" Ash flew back and skidded on the ground. Marty jumped over roxas as she fired an overclaw at him. Ash got hit and didn't move. "Is it over?" Marty said to roxas and she shrugged.

Marty walked up to him and kicked him. He charged a spear and got ready to toss it into ash when ash turned and stabbed him through the chest with his saw and cut him in two. "NO!" Roxas yelled as marty fell. Ash got up and wiped some of the blood off with thumb.

"3 today or maybe 4?" He said and walked towards roxas. He backed up firing over claws at him. He stopped and grabbed his head as the real ash fought back. Ash sliced him in his head. "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Bad ash yelled as ash made them collapse and they were both inside his mind. "Listen I'm not letting you hurt my sister of the rest of my friends."

"Whose going to stop me?" Bad ash mocked.

"I am." Ash said and pulled the cord on his saw. Bad ash toke a knife out and got his throwing darts ready. "Whenever your ready." Ash smiled. "Come get some." He charged and ash fired his boomstick right through him. He looked down as the bullets began making him melt away. "Wa..What?" Ash spun his boomstick and blew into the barrels. "Rock salt kills anything mythical." He said and watched bad ash disintegrate. "I'll be back you." Ash spun his boomstick and put it on his back. "I'll be waiting." Bad ash laughed and he was gone. "Flippy." He called and a liger appeared beside him. "Thanks." He said to it. It nodded and ran off. Ash toke control of his body as they returned to the past.

Ash and marty threw their stuff on the ground ash toke out the book. "Your not going to bring him back are you?" Ash shoke his head. "No." He said and put it in a metal box and put R.I.P. BA. Ash slid it under his bed and marty nodded. "What about flippy?" Ash sighed. "He's still in my head. He's my other have. The real bad ash not an ancient spirit." Marty nodded. "So want to rig sissi's room with paintball bombs again?" "HELL YA!" Ash and marty ran out of the room. Laughter came from the box as bad ash blew the box open and the book floated back to the desk. "I told you I'd be back."


End file.
